peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 April 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-04-22 ; Comments *Intro to the show has the theme tune to the Adventures Of Rin Tin Tin. *Audio has edited mainly dance and international tracks with intros. *Peel mentions on two occasions that he DJ'ed on his roadshow, where no consumers turned up. One was a pub in North London and the other a ballroom in Ipswich. *Peel mentions he was offered to buy a private car registration plate on the lines of J PEEL 1 DJ and was offended, that somebody thought that a person like him would buy it. Sessions *Folk Implosion only session, recorded 6th April 1997. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *unknown: Rintintin (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits (65 TV Themes! From The 50's And 60's)) TeeVee Toons @''' *Crocodile God: Restart (7" - Mind The Cat) Crackle! *Air Movement: Cuttin' Saw (12" - System Ready / Cuttin' Saw) 5HQ Recordings HQ 008 '''# @ *Folk Implosion: That's The Trick (session) *Guapo: Action Jackson (album - Towers Open Fire) Power Tool *Romancers: I Still Remember (v/a album - Dootone Doo Wop Volume 2) Ace @/$ *Fuzzbird: Adult (album - Welcome To Santa's Sex Shop) Mook *Servotron: Moving Parts (Master Control Internal Hive Mix) (album - Spare Parts) One Louder $''' *Amon Tobin: Defocus (album - Bricolage) Ninja Tune ZEN 29 '''# $ *Folk Implosion: Blossom (session) *General Degree: Cartoon Character (split 12" with Richie Stephens - Bus The Place) Greensleeves GRED 565 A # $ *Charlie Rogers: Honolulu Cake Walk (v/a album - They All Played Banjo) Retrieval *Turbocat: Winter Bridesmaid (7") Allez-Hop! *Alec Empire: The Weakest Shit For E (v/a album - Electric Ladyland IV) Mille Plateaux MP 39 # $ :(JP: 'If you didn't like that, you won't like the one after the news either') #''' :(news) *Shit Spitter: Hear You Beg (12" - Crapshoot 13 ) Crapshoot CRAPS 13 '''# $ *International Strike Force: I'm A Tiger (v/a 7" - Coffee Coffee E.P.) Fortuna Pop! *Orange Cake Mix: Like Warm Velvet Static (album - Silver Lining Underwater (The Bliss Out, Vol. 3)) Darla DRL 031 # $ *Folk Implosion: Checking In (session) :(T In The Park trailer) *Shakta: Inner Polarity (album - Silicon Trip) Dragonfly BFLLP23 # $ *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Sometimes The Father Is The Son (album - Barafundle) Fontana (Peel mistakenly calls the track Cursed, Coined & Crucified) *Captain Beefheart: Hard Workin' Man (Main Title) (v/a album - Blue Collar (Music From The Original Motion Picture Score)) MCA *To Rococo Rot: Leggiero (album - Veiculo) City Slang EFA 04990-2 # $ *Chania River Boys: Tigana Naou another track from one of the LPs I've been sent '# $'' *Cable: Action Replay Replay (7" - Blue Birds Are Blue) Infectious *Folk Implosion: Barricade (session) *Can: Blue Bag (Inside Paper) (Toroid Mix) (album - Sacrilege) Spoon SPOON CD 039/40 '''# $ *Yo La Tengo: Little Honda (album - I Can Hear The Heart Beating As One) Matador *DJ Twist & Friendly: Trace Element (12" - Hit 'N' Run / Trace Element) Funky Breaks International FBI004 # $ Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 1. Tracks marked @''' are available on '''File 3. Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 4. File ;Name *1) dat_130.mp3 *2) 020A-H08775XXXXXX-0200A0 *3) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE342 *4) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE343 ;Length *1) 04:01:01 (00:09:00-01:01:01) *2) 01:49:41 *3) 1:31:36 (from 1:21:58) *4) 1:32:16 (to 50:19) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 130 *2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from LE342 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 342 *4) Created from LE343 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 343 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8775/2) *3,4) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1997 Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library